Making The Most Of An Unusual Situation
by repmetsyrrah
Summary: S/T bodyswap crackfic. Sybil and Tom decide to make the most of their highly unusual situation. M-rated sequel to 'An Unusual Situation'.


**A/N:** Written for The Yankee Countess on the occasion of her birthday. I don't have much to say about this other than, it's crack. It's beyond crack.

M-rated bodyswap crack.

It's a sequel to _An Unusual Situation_ but it'll probably make as much sense whether you read that or not.

Huge thank you to babageneush for the beta.

**Making The Most Of An Unusual Situation**

* * *

Tom had vague memories of being carried in his father's arms as a child but beyond that, this was a whole new experience.

A nice one, he would admit.

Also a bit odd, though that feeling of oddness was rather swallowed whole by the _extreme_ strangeness of the circumstances surrounding how Tom Branson had come to be carried across the bedroom in Downton Abbey.

It wasn't his father's arms he was in, it was his own, though they were currently in his wife's possession, under her control along with the rest of his body. (Though when hadn't his body been under her command?).

It was _much_ nicer as well.

He made a note to carry her to bed more often- when things returned to normal.

If they returned to normal.

Though that wasn't a situation he wanted to think too much on. But it did have to be acknowledged that no one knew how the incredibly unusual situation had come about in the first place (beyond 'magic' which really made as much sense as anything else right now).

She set him down on the bed a bit less gently than he would have done for her but he supposed she was getting used to a bigger, stronger body. He didn't have time to voice any objections before she moved her new body to hover over his and kissed him again.

He'd never kissed a man before his wife. Though he'd never been in the body of a woman before so he supposed today was quite the day of firsts.

Sybil drew back, and his own face looked down at him with a frown.

"Is this too strange?"

His first thought was to scream 'yes!' _Of course_ it was strange, it was beyond strange, this whole thing. He would wake up any moment, he knew.

But it was _Sybil_, and as strange as this was, nothing do to with her had ever felt wrong. Even this. Besides, he'd already given himself to her in every other way.

"We gave each other our bodies on our wedding night," he reminded her. "This is just more literal, I think."

His own face grinned back and Sybil's laugh came out of his mouth.

He returned her smile and reached up to the buttons of his shirt.

While they were both well used to removing the other's clothes it was usually while they were _on_ the other person.

It did get a bit awkward at points, but it was playful, punctuated by laughs and helpful instructions as they slowly managed to get rid of them all until she was hovering over him again, both of them completely naked.

She leaned down to kiss his neck and he laughed with her, bringing his hands up to stroke her cheek.

"If we're still like this tomorrow I'm going to have to teach you to shave," he told her, unable to stop a small gasp as she sucked on a particularly sensitive spot and his new body automatically arched up into the solid chest above him.

"Oh."

"I love it when you do this," she told him, kissing the spot again.

"I'll have to remember that," Tom told her, making a mental note.

Sybil laughed again as she lifted her head. But the moment was followed by an awkward pause before she looked down then back up at him with a frown.

Tom laughed and Sybil joined him, their nerves easing slightly as they both acknowledged they _were_ nervous, and this was truly bizarre, but there had never been anything but complete trust between them- even now, when the world was beyond all reasonable explanation.

"Here." Tom reached down and she gasped as he wrapped a hand around... _her_ length.

It wasn't like he'd never done that before though. In his new hands it seemed larger too (which was rather nice for his ego) and it did feel different, Sybil's hand's being so soft... Nothing really compared to her hands on him though- and from the look she now wore on his face, it was clear she felt the same way.

Tom smiled and moved his hands again, stroking her in a way he _knew_ felt truly fantastic.

Sybil gave a moan, her eyes closing as she grew hard under his touch. Tom looked up into her face and felt a tiny twinge of embarrassment. Sybil was in the one in control of his body presently but that was his face and his voice and did he really look like that when they were... like this?

Good lord, why was she even still with him?

He closed his eyes and continued his ministrations, enjoying the little gasps and moans that still sounded an awful look like her- if in a slightly deeper tone.

"Oh _god_," Sybil moaned above him and he laughed.

"I know," he assured her, speeding up but Sybil suddenly moved, pushing his hands away.

"No," she was panting and shook her head. "I want to do it _properly_."

"Are you sure?"

"Are _you_ sure?" she returned, raising her eyebrows.

"I want to," he assured her, and they both smiled, recalling the way she had uttered those words to him not too long ago that night they had finally joined as man and wife.

"Well then," Sybil began, still a little awkwardly, but she didn't hesitate further, reaching down and guiding them together.

Tom gasped.

It was strange, an invasion almost, to feel something_ inside _him in that way.

It was different but... good.

_Very_ good.

"Holy hell," he swore, feeling his heart speed up as the feeling threatened to overwhelm him.

"I know," Sybil assured him, with a breathless laugh.

"Move, love," he ordered her after a moment, "like I do."

She nodded and bit her lip. Tom felt her draw back slightly and he couldn't help the low moan that escaped his throat as new waves of pleasure shot through him.

Except, it was one thing to know what was done, quite another to do it herself. In an unfamiliar body any movement was new and especially when both of them were so fired up and somewhat distracted by the new, and _very_ pleasant experiences.

Suddenly her face changed, adopting a look he knew very well.

Before he could try and figure out what she was up to, she moved with surprising speed- considering her earlier difficulty- and rolled them, so Tom was on top, his legs on either side of her.

"If you're so clever, you move," she ordered him, her voice breathless and a grin on her borrowed face.

"Alright then," he agreed, accepting her challenge, though he wasn't sure the words came out properly, still trying to regain his breath as he adjusted to the feeling of the new angle.

He needed to have a serious word with whoever had tried to tell anyone this didn't feel good for women.

No wonder Sybil was always just as willing as him.

He placed his hands on the flat chest below him, watching in amazement as the small hands moved at his will.

He sincerely hoped this was temporary.

But for now, he had more important things to take care of.

He started to move, trying to imitate the way she did when she managed to drive him so quickly to his peak.

But almost immediately he found himself somewhat distracted. He hadn't been prepared for so much _movement_ on his chest. He reached up with a hand to try and stop the distracting _bouncing_ and heard a deep chuckle from underneath him.

"How do you _manage_?" he asked, in genuine confusion, trying to imagine spending his entire life with two... sacks hanging from his chest.

As much as he enjoyed them himself, for her they had to be terribly inconvenient.

Another grin and he watched as she reached up, cupping the soft mounds in her new hands, and running her thumbs across them. Tom let out a strangled gasp as her hands set the sensitive skin beneath them on fire.

"That's not so bad," she told him, continuing to show him the advantages of breasts from a new perspective.

Tom nodded, not able to speak and rather glad to find that something he loved doing was extremely good for her too.

Another mental note.

She gasped as he continued to move, drawing a much fuller lip than usual between his teeth as he ignored conscious thought and sped up, paying attention to what her body wanted him to do rather than his own second-hand knowledge.

"I think-" Sybil gasped, her head pushing back into the pillow and her body arching upwards.

Tom moved again and Sybil tensed beneath him, yelling as she found her release. Tom grinned and, feeling himself near, reached down to a familiar place, albeit at a new angle and soon joined her.

It was different but in some ways exactly the same. The physical sensation was completely new, but the rush, the blinding ecstasy, was so very much the same.

In the haze of pleasure he forgot their situation for a moment and was confused for a second when he realised the high, gasping breaths he was hearing weren't his wife but himself.

He opened his eyes.

"Fuck."

There was a long moment after the exhaled exclamation before Tom collapsed beside her and they both broke into fits of laughter.

"I wonder if that counts as a sin," he mused after he finally managed to catch his breath. "I spent many a Sunday school learning of the dangers of pleasuring... oneself."

"Not quite the same," Sybil replied, just as breathless and still giggling. "besides, I doubt your Sunday school could have _ever_ imagined this."

"Who could have?" Tom asked, looking down at his wife's body, from his wife's eyes, holding up his wife's hands and watching as he moved them with his mind.

"That was _beyond_ strange," Sybil agreed.

"But nice," Tom said, just a hint of apprehension in his new voice.

"_Very_ nice," Sybil assured him, turning to face him with a familiar smile.

It was odd, how he was looking at something he usually saw in the mirror and yet it was _so much_ of his wife looking back.

"Do you think this is real?" she asked softly.

"Real, perhaps," Tom replied, because for all the dreams he'd ever had of her they had never been so intense, nor so bizarre. "But hopefully temporary. As much as I enjoy your body, love, I rather like to enjoy it from my own."

Sybil laughed, "Agreed. Now here-" She rolled over and reached out for him. "So long as we're 'pleasuring ourselves'," she told him with a grin, "let me show you how nice this is too."

She used her new strength to shift him so he was lying on his side, facing away from her before putting her arms around him and pulling him back to lie against her chest.

She had held him before, of course, but now he was the smaller one and suddenly he realised why she loved drifting off like this. Having such a large, solid form at his back, completely embracing him...

"Oh..."

"I know," she laughed softly, and he felt her settle as they both started to surrender to the familiar fatigue.

"Tom?" his own voice asked, behind his ear, just before he had fully drifted off.

"Mmm?"

"I love you no matter what body you're in."

Tom smiled.

"Likewise, love," he replied sleepily as she drew him closer, "utterly and completely."


End file.
